Alice in Chains
by Solemn Hypnotic
Summary: This is the story of a young woman, Alice, who thinks she is not fit for life in the real world. One day, however, she stumbles upon a mystical place that seems just as twisted as she is!rnrn(The rating may go up in later chapters.)
1. Default Chapter

_Alice in Chains_

First of all, this is my first story ever, so please be gentle with those reviews. Also, this is not prewritten. I had a dream last night and decided to write about it, and as such, you may not enjoy it. However, if you find yourself to be as twisted as I am, and you enjoy my story, please let me know, for I would be very pleased to write another chapter.

Disclaimers: Although I have modified these characters to fit my story, I give all credit for these characters, except for the ones I created myself, to Lewis Carroll and American McGee. I do not own Alice in Wonderland.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prologue_

A loud sound echoed throughout the halls of the small apartment building, the sound of a door slamming. It was, in fact, the door of a rather angry young woman. She threw her keys onto her kitchen table and let her tattered black bag fall to the wooden floor. It landed with a thud, and she plopped down onto her small couch, running her long, thin fingers through her silky tresses of ebony.

She sighed aloud, clearly frustrated about something. Perhaps, it was that she had just been fired from her job down at the local tattoo shop? Yes. That seemed the case. She would eventually have to find another job, but tonight had already been too hectic, and she decided to go to bed.

She stood up, silently, slipping her shoes off and leaving them in the living room. She trudged to her bedroom, where she pulled her black jeans over her hips, legs, and finally feet, and let them drop to the ground. She sat in front of her vanity, picking up a brush and repeatedly pulling it through her long hair. What did she see as she looked in that mirror? Green eyes that seemed too green to be natural, pouty, dark lips, a small nose that was slightly upturned. A thin face, skin as white as snow, shaven eyebrows usually drawn on with a pencil. True, her figure was very curvy and voluptuous, but she seldom cared what anyone thought about the way she looked. If they wanted to stare, fine. Their problem, not hers.

She usually wore a certain amount of makeup, although she did not think she needed it. She just liked the feeling of putting it on, in hopes of someone noticing her. She did not care what that person thought about the way she looked, but she did want to be noticed. Something that never happened in her childhood....

Putting down the brush, she walked back to her bed, crawling in and pulling the covers up to her chin. She stare at the ceiling for more that a few moments, and eventually drifted into a deep sleep, filled with strange dreams and twisted thoughts. This happened every night...as though she had a purpose...as though someone needed her...as though she was meant for something greater....more bizarre than the real world....but for now, she was lost.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realize that this chapter was short, but it is only a prologue. The story will get better as I progress, and I hope that you will stay with me and give me a chance to catch your fancy with my writing.

Thank you so much for your time. Yours Truly,

Mistress Pandora


	2. The Letter

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of "Alice in Chains", and original story based on Alice in Wonderland. I do hope that you have all not given up on me. I realize that it has been a while since I've updated, but a lot of things have been going on. I really appreciate the reviews I've received, and I am thankful to you all. I especially want to thank Kichikitsune for the constructive criticism. Thank you all!

Once again, I do not own Alice in Wonderland, or Alice. I give all credit to Lewis Carroll and American McGee. I have altered some of the characters and created new ones, and that is all I take credit for.

_The Letter_- Chaptre 1

Sunlight streamed into Alice's bedroom through the sheer black curtains, illuminating every object in the room. She had always been a collector of oddities and strange things from places around the world. Perhaps it was a certain hatred for normality and conformity that drove her to do this.

Her emerald eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling. It was painting by herself, in a large spiral of black and white. It seemed a never-ending abyss, one that you could find yourself lost in easily. A yawn escaped her full lips and she turned over to her side, facing the wall. This wall was completely empty, except for being painted black. No objects obscured the line of sight leading to this wall, and many might wonder why. Alice knew why, but she refused to tell anyone else in fear of being sent back to the asylum.

'I won't go back', she thought, persistantly. 'I'll die before they take me back...'

She finally decided to get up, yawning and stretching before doing so. A black kitten leaped up onto the bed, purring and mewing. Alice looked down at it, smiling. "Alright, alright, Pumpkin. I'm up", she told the kitten, leaning over to pet its silky black fur. She pushed the black covers off her body and stood up next to her bed, giving a light stretch before pushing her feet into a pair of red house shoes with the design of a crow embroidered into the fluffy surface. She trudged out into the living room, turning on the television when she passed it. Apparently, she had left the guide channel on before she went to work last night. She walked into the kitchen with the television remote in hand, and pressed a few buttons. Soon, The Exorcist was playing on her television while she began to make coffee. Her kitten, Pumpkin, rushed into the kitchen and rubbed her little body against Alice's ankles. "Is my baby hungry?", she asked. Pumpkin looked up and mewed softly.

Alice opened a can of Fancy Feast and emptied it into Pumpkin's food dish, setting it on the ground afterward. The kitten ate ravenously, and Alice poured herself a cup of coffee. She made her way back out to the living room and sat down on the overstuffed couch. The Exorcist, however, did not have her full attention.

On the wall near the television, a piece of yellowed, old parchment was tacked with a safety pin. Alice set her coffee cup on the table in front of her and raised herself to her feet. She walked toward the fluttering paper and tore it off the wall. Her eyes moved downward to scan the parchment she held in her thin, pale hands. It read:

_Alice,_

_You are cordially invited to join a tea party. If you should choose to accept this invitation, you know where to go. If not, you will be forced to attend. I seriously hope that you accept..._

_Sincerely,  
The Mad Hatter_

Alice stared in horror at the letter. She could not believe that they had found her. She had changed her entire look and personality since then, and even adopted a new last name. Yet, they found her. 'Should I go of my own free will?' she thought, and nodded. She decided that it was better than being forced to go. She turned off the television and ventured back to her bedroom. She stared at the empty black wall and reached out...

Well, that is all for now. Don't worry. The story will continue and it will get better. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated, but don't tell me things that I already know. I realize that my writing is not the best, but hey, I get my point across, don't I?

Yours Truly,  
Mistress Pandora


End file.
